


Freezing

by Winter_Skye



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: But like only one bed with blankets, Domestic Fluff, Don't let Randall freeze, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, and it's cold, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye
Summary: In which the den (and Randall) is freezing and Hamish is the only one who has any blankets.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! I'm back with yet another self indulgent piece of work because I just wanted more of these two and I think there needs to be some more fluff under this tag. 
> 
> Sorry if either of them are ooc, I'm still working on writing these characters better! I hope you enjoy!

It was snowing outside and the den was much colder than it usually was, and Randall was  _ freezing _ . He was staying the night but there were not nearly enough blankets in his room. Just the sheets and comforter on the bed, but the cold just  _ seeped  _ the walls. 

"Why the fuck is it so cold." Randall grumbled, wrapping his arms around himself to try and provide some warmth. 

Lilith was out doing who knows what for the night, and he knew that all Hell would break loose if he even thought about touching anything in her room. Leaving him only one option, leading him to walk down the hall to the only other occupied bedroom. His knock on the slightly open door had it opening a bit more. 

“Hey Hamish,” Randall called, pushing the door open even further to reveal Hamish sitting against the headboard, putting a bookmark in the book he was reading and setting it aside. 

“Is something wrong?” Hamish’s eyebrows furrowed with concern, his hand on the edge of the blankets ready to get out of the bed. 

“No no, nothings wrong.” Randall paused as Hamish resituated himself, “I was just freezing and wondering if you had any extra blankets that I could borrow. I would have checked Lillith’s room but you know how she is about people touching her stuff.” He finished with a slight chuckle. 

“Nothing in the linen closet?”

“Checked and it’s just towels.”

“Hmm. The only ones I have, I already have on the bed. So, if you want to…”

“Want to…?”

“There’s room if you want to come over here,” Hamish said as he moved over further to the side and patted the bed next to him. 

“Ah thanks man,” Randall quickly hurried and buried himself under the blankets, sighing with the warmth, “Why is it even so cold in here?”

“It’s an old house.”

“With no heating??”

“It just doesn’t work well,” Hamish scoffed and turned another page in his book. 

“Hmph,” Randall sat and thought about that for a minute, “Well what’re you reading?” 

“Some sappy book I had on my shelf,” Hamish responded, eliciting a loud laugh from Randall.

“ _ You? _ Reading a  _ sappy _ book? That’s hilarious! Where’d you get something like that?”

“I can be ‘sappy’ thank you very much,” Hamish huffed as he set the book on the nightstand and turned off the lamp, “It was probably a gift from extended family.” He finished as he laid down, pulling the blankets up further. 

Randall stared up at the ceiling as he spoke, “Still can’t think of you being sappy,” he let out a chuckle. 

“My heart isn’t ice.”

“Never said it was,” Randall said with a smile as he turned over to face the other. 

“Mmmhm,” Hamish brushed back one of Randall’s curls, briefly touching his face, “Randall you’re freezing!”

“Tried to tell you!”

“I didn’t realize it was that bad.” Hamish shook his head and the next thing that Randall knew Hamsih had his arms wrapped around him and was pulling him closer. “I can’t have you freezing.”

Randall melted into the touch, a smile on his face. “A frozen werewolf isn’t much help to anyone, right?” He joked. 

“Not at all. And I, myself, would prefer to have you here not frozen as well.”

“That’s the sweetest thing you’ve said to me Hamlet,” Randall grinned. 

“And it’ll be the last if you call me that again,” Hamish frowned before running his hands through Randall’s dark hair, and smiling happy that he wasn’t as cold as minutes prior. He paused for a moment before leaning forward and placed a soft kiss on the other’s forehead, “Get some sleep Randall.”

“You can’t just kiss me and expect me to just ignore that,” Randall protested, moving back slightly so that he could fully see Hamish’s face.

“Tomorrow’s a fine day to talk about it,” Hamish yawned, “As for now, sleeping would be ideal.”

Randall sighed and let Hamish pull him closer again and tucked his head under Hamish’s chin. The position and warmth was a comfort and he was asleep within minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! And I'm thinking about maybe writing a follow up to this, I think that'd be fun. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Wanna yell about the show with me? Find me on Twitter @Winter__Skye !


End file.
